Miedo
by nena-malfoy
Summary: Tal vez, solo tal vez,algún día el miedo no controlará su vida.


Esta historia es algo trillada pero en lo personal me ha gustado mucho, muchas gracias por leer y muchos éxitos

Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

Miedo

Alli estás en la madriguera, sonriendo, escuchando las felicitaciones de cada miembro de esa fiesta organizada por la patriarca de la familia. _Hipócrita_ , porque eso es lo que eres, un hipócrita que a pesar de ir a Griffindor, a pesar de que tus padres fueron miembros de la orden del fénix , a pesar de que según las personas presentes eres una persona _confiable leal y valiente_ sabes que perfectamente que no es así. –**Debería ser en primavera-** Esa frase te saca de tus pensamientos, no quieres opinar en realidad, no _deseas _hablar de ello, buscas con la mirada algo, más bien a _alguien_, pasas tu mirada por todo el salón , ves a tu padrino, a James y Fred charlando muy animadamente, a Ron y Hermione sonriéndose con amor, ves a cada uno de ellos, pero no encuentras a aquella persona, no la encuentras a _ella_, sales tratando que nadie te lo impida, te sientas en el césped, cuando la brisa golpea tu cara

Deberías estar adentro, pronto preguntara dónde estás no está bien que estés afuera mientras todos están adentro y no queremos a una Vic enojada y reprochando en su gran momento… ¿No te parece?- Allí está ella, desde que comenzó la velada has querido verla, escuchar su voz, pero ahora no sabes que hacer, decir así que optas por callar.

Enserio Ted debes ir- Su voz se parece tanto a la de tia Ginny cuando ordena algo, pero a la vez esa orden es con un gran y profundo amor. Amor que no debería sentir.

Que pasará en el futuro Lily, dime que pasará cuando …- Temes preguntar, temes saber que pasará en el futuro temes a su respuesta.

No pasará nada, todo seguirá igual que siempre, igual que antes y como nunca debió cambiar. Tu enamorado de Vic , toda la familia apoyándolos, ya que eres el mejor hombre para ella, la cuidará y respetarás con tu vida, tendrán hijos y yo seguiré siendo la hija de tu padrino, ese es el plan… Siempre lo fue Teddy. – Ella esta tratando de ocultar esa lagrima traicionera que hay en su rostro, pero es inútil, tu lo ves, se lo quitas con una caricia, te acercas tanto que ya estar por rosar sus labios.

No Ted, ya no más, no nos lastimemos más por favor, tú te casaras con mi prima, serás oficialmente de la familia, yo estaré con un gran Griffindor, ese fue el plan no lo arruinemos más – Su voz delata que acabas de romperle el alma, sabes que es inevitable , de verdad quisiste evitar sentir eso por la hija la única hija de tu padrino, esa muchachita que te lleva once años, once años ¡Merlín! pero no pudiste evitarlo como tampoco tu padre pudo evitar sentir ese gran amor hacia tu madre, no pudiste evitar que cuando te enteraste que Vic te engaño con ese muchacho muggle emborracharte e ir a lo de tu padrino por un poco de consuelo, pero no pudiste prever que nadie estaba en la casa, salvo ella, Lily, que a penas te vio salió a socorrerte , te escucho y no sabes por qué diablos terminaste besándola, empezando allí una historia de miedo, confusión celos, una historia que ahora con tu inevitable pero previsto compromiso terminaba por matarlos.

Observas que ella se levanta te observa con esos ojos verdes con fondo azul donde él azul te dice adiós y el verde no me dejes ir, pero el azul gana debe ser así esta _escrito_ y se va, eso á sido el adiós ,sabes que pasaría pero aún asi te duele, porque la amas pero son muchas cosas las que lo separan , no es la diferencia de edad los once benditos años, no es el echo que sea la prima de tu novia, perdón _prometida_, no es hecho que sea la hija de tu padrino no , en realidad sabe que es solo una. **Miedo**, el un león hecho y derecho no se arriesga por **miedo** a defraudar a sus amigos, a su familia, a su padrino, pero más que nada a Lily. Prefieres que te odie, que llore o simplemente te ignore antes de defraudarla. Te levantas y vuelves a la madrigera, la vez está allí hablando animadamente con Hugo y su novia, la observas por última vez queriendo que ella te observe y te diga que lucharan por estar juntos, lucharan por amarse , pero sabes que no lo hará, así que te diriges a tu prometida

Estoy tan feliz amor- Su sonrisa perfecta, su voz melosa y hasta irritante, no puedes evitar comparar cada detalle con Lily, y luego te arrepientes por ello, porque sabes que Lily siempre ganará.

Es lo que debe ser- Esa frase la dices tan despacio que ni siquiera te escucha, o finge no hacerlo, porque como tú, ella es una cobarde que no quiere enfrentar que nunca serán felices, como los cuentos de hadas que tan testarudamente quiere vivir, sabe que no la amas y ella tampoco te ama aunque ella lo niegue, pero así será todo. Te casaras con ella, tal vez tengan un hijo, aunque sabes que no será así porque no podrían traer un hijo sin amor, y trataran de no ser infelices, hasta que tal vez ,solo tal vez, el **miedo **no sea el responsable de sus acciones.


End file.
